dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alec Mazo
| died= | hometown= Gomel, Soviet Union | partner= 1: Kelly Monaco (1st) 4: Paulina Porizkova (11th) 5: Josie Maran (12th) 7: Toni Braxton (8th) 9: Natalie Coughlin (10th) }} Alec Mazo was a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Mazo was born in Gomel, Belarusian SSR, into a Jewish family. He has been dancing since he was five years old. At age twelve, he moved from the Soviet Union to San Antonio, Texas, and later to San Francisco, where his former engineer mother, Natasha, began a dance school. Mazo began studying dancing there at sixteen in order to improve his socialization skills with girls, and to ease his back problems. Education and Personal Life He studied computer science, and then cognitive science at the University of California, Berkeley, in the hopes of one day becoming a dance teacher. After DWTS, Mazo went to Stanford University to get his MBA. He currently runs a production company specializing in live stage entertainment and television reality formats. Mazo worked as the CEO of the Genesis Dance Sport studio in San Francisco. Expanding the studio into Los Angeles has been one of his goals. He has one brother, Genya, who's also a ballroom dancer and has performed on the Dancing with the Stars: Live! tour. Alec Mazo is married to his long-time dancing partner dancer Edyta Śliwińska, a native of Poland. The couple welcomed a son, Michael Alexander Mazo, on 4 January 2014. They welcomed a daughter, Leia Josephine Mazo, on 18 June 2017. Career Mazo appeared in the 1998 movie Dance with Me. Mazo turned professional shortly before producers of Dancing with the Stars began their search for dancers to star on the show. Mazo won the first season of Dancing with the Stars with his partner, Kelly Monaco. Mazo returned to the ballroom on March 19 for season 4, this time partnered with former supermodel Paulina Porizkova, but were the first couple eliminated. Despite being eliminated first, Paulina along with Shandi Finnessey, who was eliminated the very next week, both hold a higher average than a few celebrities who lasted longer than them. Mazo appeared on the fifth season of Dancing with the Stars. Mazo and his partner, supermodel Josie Maran, were eliminated on September 26, 2007, after the first week of competition, making it the second time in a row he was eliminated first. Mazo competed for the title with partner, Grammy Award-winning singer, Toni Braxton in season 7 of Dancing with the Stars. After six dances, Braxton and Mazo became the fifth couple to be eliminated from the season. In season 9, Mazo was paired with Olympic swimmer, Natalie Coughlin. They were the fifth couple to be eliminated despite relatively good scores and received a standing ovation from the crowd and judges. Dancing with the Stars 1 Alec was partnered with Kelly Monaco. They placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 4 Alec was partnered with Paulina Porizkova. They placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 5 Alec was partnered with Josie Maran. They placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 7 Alec was partnered with Toni Braxton. They placed 8th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Alec was partnered with Natalie Coughlin. They placed 10th. Scores Gallery Kelly and Alec S1 1.jpg Kelly and Alec S1 2.jpg Kelly and Alec S1 3.jpg Kmonaco.jpg Kelly.jpg Paulina and Alec S4 1.jpg Paulina and Alec S4 2.jpg Paulina and Alec S4 3.jpg Alec Mazo S4.jpg Josie and Alec S5.jpg Alec-mazo.jpg Toni and Alec S7.JPG Natalie and Alec S9.jpg Alec Mazo S9.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals